L'ombre au tableau
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Avec toutes les tuiles qui leurs étaient tombé dessus, ils avaient fini par oublier une chose. Essentielle. La vie. La vie et ses petits tracas. [Peut-être série d'OS plus ou moins court]
1. Conséquence inattendue

Auteur : _TenshinNeko_

Déclamer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, juste le plaisir d'écrire._

Note : _Elle est en bas. Je veux garder le secret, pour le moment. Alors, bonne lecteur mes loups._

* * *

_Conséquence inattendue_

Derek, installé confortablement sur une chaise près du bar, fit miroiter le breuvage ambre avant de l'engloutir d'une traite. L'alcool lui brula agréablement la gorge, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Etait-il fou ce jour-là ? _

Depuis une trentaine de minutes, l'Alpha tentait de trouver une raison valable à ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas prévu cet effet secondaire. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il n'était pas ignorant à ce point, mais, l'urgence de la situation, lui avait fait oublier certain aspect qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Et qu'on soit claire, il ne fuyait pas l'entrepôt !

Pas comme Boyd qui s'était enfuit dès qu'il avait compris, a la première lueur de l'aube. Comme un voleur, son baluchon sous le bras, squattant il ne savait où. Il reviendrait quand le pire serait derrière lui.

Pas comme Isaac qui après s'être pris un coup de griffe, pour un malheureux commentaire, pourtant fondé, avait fuis la queue entre les jambes chez le fils du sheriff.

D'ailleurs, il aurait peut-être fuis chez l'hyperactif, si le faire aurais signifié sa défaite.

Une main s'abatis sur son épaule, trop plongé dans ses pensées et légèrement abrutis par l'alcool, il n'avait pas senti l'approche. Il sursauta pitoyablement.

- _**Allez Derek, viens à la maison ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans ce bar toute la semaine, si ? **_

C'est vrai. Comment avait-il pu oublier que cet enfer allait durer une semaine ? Les femmes et leurs menstruations, c'est déjà périlleux alors, une louve… _c'est suicidaire !_

Dans un glapissement très peu viril Derek se lève, près à suivre l'adolescent.

_**-**_ _**Tu verras, il y a également Scott, Boyd, Isaac et Jackson(…) il semblerait que toute les femmes de notre entourages soient indisposées en même temps(…) apparemment a force de se côtoyer et de pratiquement vivre sous le même toit, leurs cycles se synchronisent ! D'ailleurs, va falloir qu'on trouve quoi dire à Papa sur votre apparition dans son salon, il n'est pas encore rentré alors si tu as une idée, je suis tout ouïe… **_

Derek soupire. Il ne sait pas ce qui est pire. L'ambivalence de l'humeur d'Erica pendant ses règles ou les monologues sans queue ni tête de Stiles. A bien choisir, son regard glisse le long du dos de l'hyperactif, sa chute de rein, ses fesses rebondies et fermes. Stiles pour le plaisir des yeux et rien ne l'oblige de l'écouter. S'il devient trop pénible, il le ferait taire correctement.

* * *

Note : Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce petit passage entre Peter Hale et Stiles dans la saison 1. Sur les femmes transformer en loup-garou. L'idée est partie de là. Je m'étais juré d'écrire dessus. Il y aura sans doute d'autre texte, réunis ici. Ce sujet n'est pas clos, je n'ai fait qu'entrebâiller la porte.

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a moins fait tressauté un coin de votre lèvre en un mini rictus. J'accepte les : WTF ?

Ou pas.

J'accepte également les insultes, uniquement si elles sont recherché, imagé… le savoir-vivre est très important mes cher(e)s lecteurs.


	2. Sale temps pour un flic

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

**Déclamer :** _Comme d'habitude. M'appartienne pas !_

**Note :** _Je suis étonnée d'avoir été inspirée. C'est la première fois que j'utilise sciemment ce personnage. J'espère avoir été correcte. Bureau des réclamations, c'est sur la touche review ! Ou alors, MP !_

* * *

**_Sale temps pour un flic_**

Arasé. Mort.

Sans force.

Il ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles.

Faux. Il les sentait roulé, grincé, hurlé leurs mécontentements.

Et c'était ça le problème. Ce n'était plus de son âge.

Sa journée l'avait laissé exsangue. Vidé. Sans plus aucune force. Le coup de grâce avait été donné par une infirmière, une amie qui plus est.

Pourtant ce matin, rien n'aurais pu prédire que tout partirais en couille.

Il avait été difficile de réveiller son fils, _comme d'habitude_.

Ce dernier, après avoir trébuché sur l'une de ses nombreuses fringues qui trainaient au sol, pris une douche. Rodé comme du papier à musique.

Pour la forme, il lui avait hurlé qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre ranger sa chambre. Un rire étouffer par le bruit de l'eau lui répondit. _Comme d'habitude_.

Une fois sortie de la salle d'eau, Stiles s'était affairé à ranger ses affaires scolaires pèle mêle dans son sac à dos, bruyamment. Une cavalcade plus tard, il était installé devant son petit déjeuner. _Comme d'habitude_.

**La routine en somme. **

Sauf que cette fois, il était parti sur les chapeaux de roues, laissant Stiles terminer seul, un cambriolage dans le secteur lui avait été signalé, grâce à un appel du central. Il passa rapidement chercher un jeune collègue.

Les cambrioleurs étaient toujours sur place à leur arrivée. Quand ils avaient vus les uniformes, ils avaient tenté de détaler. Le bleu rattrapa sans mal l'un des malfrats, tandis que lui du courir sur plus de cinq cent mètre aux trousses de l'acolyte. Sans oublier les coups qu'il évita de justesse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait dû comprendre que sa journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Cela a continué comme ça, presque sans interruption, il lui fut impossible de terminer son repas de midi. Il eut à peine le temps de s'appesantir sur l'absence de son fils à l'école.

C'est à croire que tous les délinquants c'étaient donner le mot pour être de sortie. Reste à savoir, s'il incluait son fils dans le lot. Le sheriff pria pour que le reste de la semaine soit plus calme.

C'est avec un soulagement sans fin qu'il accueillit la fin de sa journée, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel radio urgent, le fasse dévier de sa route, un braquage à la superette. Dans la rixe qui s'en suivit, son coéquipier se blessa au poignet, moment d'inattention. Il dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, où il fut pris en charge par Melissa McCall, la mère du meilleur ami de son fils.

Le Sheriff aurait dû comprendre, en voyant le visage fermé de Melissa, qu'il devait se taire, ne rien dire. Laissé son subordonné parler. Il avait su, à un moment donné, reconnaitre les signes. Il n'avait pas fait attention, n'avait pas décrypté à temps. Et eu le malheur de parler, de demander comment allait Scott.

Le visage doux, s'était transformé. Les traits s'étaient durcis avant d'exploser, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes où les iris caramel s'étaient teintés d'onyx, sa bouche si pleine s'était étirée en un trait fin et sec. Et sa voix si chaleureuse habituellement s'était faite sèche et dure quand le monologue incompréhensible s'éleva dans la salle d'auscultation. Il avait réussi à saisir : « Scott qui manque l'école encore avec votre fils ! », « depuis qu'il est un putain de bestiaux, il ne m'obéis plus ! », « et cette oncle bizarre que se trimballe Hale, n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des cadeaux… » Ou encore « journée de merde » sans oublier son « irresponsabilité » à propos de son collègue « son premier jour bon sang ! ». Puis d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton, elle s'était tu avant de pleurer à chaude larmes, le jeune homme tapotant son dos dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Il était parti à reculons, après un dernier regard a sa recrue. Le service était étrangement vide, comme si, ils savaient que personne ne devait s'approcher trop près de Melissa McCall aujourd'hui.

Ils auraient pu prévenir !

C'est dans un état de fatigue extrême qu'il était entré dans son salon. Il s'était figé. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Derek et Peter Hale assis dans les seuls fauteuils individuels, alors que l'un regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, l'autre avait le regard rivé sur… son fils, okay, on efface cette information.

Scott discutais avec Isaac dans le milieu du canapé, tranquillement.

Stiles était à un bout et lui offrait un pauvre sourire contrit, un livre sur ses genoux.

Sur l'accoudoir les bras croisés et l'esprit ailleurs, Boyd remplissait l'espace avec ses muscles saillant. A croire qu'avant d'être un loup garou, il avait pris des stéroïdes.

Le plus étonnant c'était la présence de Chris Argent, un peu perdu au milieu de tous, pas sûr d'être à sa place, mais, n'ayant pas le choix. Replis stratégique.

La porte de derrière claque, Jackson et Danny apparaissent. Poliment, ils lui disent bonsoir avant d'aller s'assoir par terre, au pied du canapé.

A croire que le seul endroit sure de tout Beacon Hills était ici, chez lui.

Il a presque envie de rire. Ces hommes si fiers, si forts, si plein de testostérones, fuient face à des femmes. A la place, il range son pistolet dans un geste automatique à l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le fixe.

- _**Pizza ?**_

_**- Kebab !**_ Cri unanime des jeunes, un grognement de Derek pour approuver leurs choix et des haussements d'épaules pour les adultes.

_**- Va pour les kebabs !**_

Il pourrait râler. Tempêté que sa maison n'est pas un refuge pour loup garou mis à la porte. Mais pourquoi faire ?

Un équilibre ténu s'était installé. Une famille étrange, disparate, hétéroclite. Sa femme aurait adoré. Un sourire tendre fleuri sur ses lèvres, et elle aurait été la plus flippante de toutes.

Finalement, sa journée n'était pas si horrible. Il verrait plus tard pour le couchage.

* * *

Voilà.

Vous pouvez frapper l'écran mais cela signera le décès complet et idiot de votre écran. Sinon, utiliser votre clavier, votre cerveau et la magie du net pour me laisser vos impressions. Ou votre mécontentement.

Je vous aimes mes petits loups.


	3. L'îlot du Refuge et Son Vendredi

_**Auteur :**_ _TenshinNeko_

_**Disclamer :**_ _M'appartienne pas. Et c'est vraiment triste ! Pas juste, non plus. Une perte pour l'humanité !_

_**Note :**_ _Vous me croyez, si je vous dis que je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit aussi long ? Non, parce que franchement, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, que neni ! Mais, c'est basé sur Stiles, ce petit père m'a toujours inspirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne lui ressemble pas, je ne m'y identifie pas… mais, pourtant… c'est lui que j'adore. Alors, sincèrement, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant il m'a plus de l'écrire ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_L'îlot du Refuge et Son Vendredi._**

A califourchon sur les genoux de l'alpha, Stiles l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Ses doigts accrochés à ses cheveux de jais, de l'autre main, il découvrait, parcourait, caressait, martyrisait les muscles délicieusement dessinés de son torse. Ses hanches roulaient au rythme des gémissements qu'il arrivait à arracher à Derek. Ils étaient seuls, installés confortablement dans le canapé défoncé de l'entrepôt, les tee-shirts en moins. Mais, depuis quelques instants, une sensation désagréable l'avait étreint.

Il se sentait épié. Et vu leur activité, il préférait que ça reste dans la sphère privée.

On l'observait.

C'était perturbant. Et très gênant. Humiliant.

Assez pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux rapidement, rompant l'agréable rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Adieu Derek a la voix rauque de désir, corps sublime, gémissement sexy et alpha tout faible entre ses bras.

Il faisait encore nuit dans sa chambre, mais, deux yeux luisant le regardaient. Un cri de terreur mourut dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il battait des pieds pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'intrus. Il manqua de se casser la figure. Une main le retint à temps. Paluche ferme, pleine de muscle et d'autorité. Couleur ébène sur sa peau de lait. Boyd.

L'adrénaline le réveilla plus rapidement encore qu'une douche froide. Sa voix s'éleva, rocailleuse et un peu trainante. Protestation.

_**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? A (…) six heures du matin ? **_

_**- J'ai besoin que tu m'héberges !**_

Alors là… il ne l'aurait jamais vu venir celle-là. Un instant, la surprise se lit sur son visage, avant que la curiosité ne prenne le dessus. Un léger vent frisquet fait voleter les feuilles sur son bureau. Il aurait pu refermer la fenêtre.

_**- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu utiliser l'entrée depuis que mon père sait pour vous, il n'y a plus aucun problème.**_

_**- On fait un deal. Je ne réponds pas à ta question et je ne dis pas ce que tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil.**_

Le fils du sheriff lève un sourcil. Il n'a jamais parlé dans son sommeil, à la limite, il a peut-être gémis. Mais tous les adolescents font des rêves érotiques.

_**- Rater ! Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil. Je cause bien assez pendant la journée.**_

_**- Je me demande comment il le prendra…**_

Ou peut-être que si. C'était bien sa veine. Boyd était le genre de mec à ne pas avoir de scrupules et d'utiliser le chantage pour arriver à ses fins, même avec ses amis.

_**- Tu n'es pas drôle. Combien de temps, tu comptes squatter ? **_

_**- Une semaine, grand max. Je préfère que ton père ne soit pas au courant.**_

_**- Okay. Tu as toujours du mal avec mon père. Enfin, c'est pareil avec tous les autres loups d'ailleurs, sauf, Scotty bien sûr ! Sinon, je parle autant que ça ? **_

Stiles baille. Le stimulus de son réveil précipité redescend et la fatigue reprend ses droits.

_**- Assez pour que je sache qui était l'acteur principal de ton rêve agréable.**_

_**- Je te hais ! Trouve-toi un coin, roule-toi en boule et termine ta nuit. Je compte bien me rendormir une heure, et voir, si mon rêve m'a attendu.**_

L'hyperactif se rallonge, monte sa couverture jusqu'à son oreille et soupire de bien-être.

_**- Merci. **_

_**- Et ferme la fenêtre pendant que tu y es…**_

Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait à point fermer.

Les hurlements de son père de l'étage en dessous lui tirent un grognement de détresse. Un gloussement étrange, entre la suffocation et un toussotement de fumeur, lui font ouvrir un œil. Qu'il referme automatiquement sous l'agression solaire.

_**- Abruti de soleil ! **_Marmonne-t-il.

A moitié groggy par la chaleur résiduelle de son sommeil, Stiles se lève tel un zombie à la recherche d'un cerveau à déguster. Il lui faut au moins ça pour se réveiller complétement. Il manque de trébucher, se rattrape a un meuble a sa portée, une main s'abat sur sa cheville. Il frise l'arrêt cardiaque.

Boyd. Il l'avait oublié.

- _**Pardon.**_

La main le lâche, un grognement à peine audible s'élève de la masse de muscle. _Pas grave._

L'étudiant se dirige vers la salle de bain, prend sa douche rapidement avant d'aller préparer son sac de cours. Il devrait prendre l'habitude de le faire le soir, se serait plus pratique. Et ça l'empêcherait d'avoir deux yeux braqués sur lui, étudiant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Une fois la manœuvre fait, il descend prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son paternel. Le meilleur ami de Scott savoure son café dans un silence quasi-religieux. Un appel urgent fait détaler son sheriff de père, une embrassade sur son front et la tornade en uniforme claque la porte de la maison. L'écho d'un « _**Passe une bonne journée, mon fils.**_ » l'atteint au moment où la voiture de fonction s'éloigne de leur allée.

Stiles se lève, sort un bol et le rempli de café encore chaud. Le sucrier prend place sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi, qu'une cuillère et des gâteaux. Des pas dans l'escalier et Boyd apparait dans l'embrasure de la pièce, pas à l'aise dans son rôle d'inviter. C'est une esquisse de cocon familial. Stiles s'en doute, comprend quand il le voit danser d'un pied à l'autre en regardant avec envie le bol d'or noir, pas sûr que ce soit pour lui. Stiles se rassoit, tend la main vers la chaise en une invitation.

- _**Tu attends quoi pour déjeuner ? Je crois savoir que tu bois du café le matin, c'est ça ? **_

_**- Oui. Merci Stiles.**_

Et le silence reprend ses droits. L'ambiance est incertaine et incroyablement sereine. Boyd et lui, ont une sorte de pacte tacite, se respecter et s'écouter. Mais, quoiqu'il arrive c'est Derek que suivra l'homme à la couleur ébène. Et si Stiles y regarde bien, c'est la relation la plus stable qu'il ai.

Entre Erica qui l'assomme avec une pièce de sa voiture.

Isaac qui a un regard de chien battu, qui s'intéresse uniquement à Scott et qui le regarde comme s'il était le garçon le plus bizarre de la planète. Il ne se transforme pas en bête mythologique, _**lui**_ !

Scott qui ne voit qu'Allison. Et pourtant c'est son meilleur ami.

Allison qui tente de venger sa mère, ce qu'il trouve puéril, vue que c'est elle qui a mis fin à ses jours. Il ne la comprend plus.

Lydia qui ne le remarque même pas.

Jackson qui le remarque un peu trop.

Peter qui est bien trop flippant pour qu'il s'en approche. Question d'instinct de survie sans doute.

Danny qui l'évite également comme la peste. Mais il a une théorie, c'est parce qu'il est trop séduisant pour lui, alors, il a du mal à former des phrases cohérentes. Donc il l'évite.

Quand a Derek… le faite qu'il le menace à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, résume bien leur relation. L'alpha ne fait que le tolérer.

En clair, le tandem Boyd/Stiles est bien plus stable que tous les autres. Mais, en même temps, il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé alors… La sonnette de l'entrée retentie et l'hyperactif se lève pour aller ouvrir. Il prend quand même le temps de poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

La porte s'ouvre sur Isaac Lahey, de jolie marque de griffe sous l'œil droit qui commence doucement a se refermer. L'étudiant n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, derrière lui vient d'apparaitre Peter et Scott.

_**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Boyd, maintenant, vous ? **_

_**- C'est compliqué(…) Est-ce qu'on peut rester ? **_Marmonne Scott dans l'ombre de sa barbe naissante.

_**- Mr Stilinski ne verra aucun problème à nous héberger, il a bien dit que si nous avions besoin d'aide, la porte était ouverte.**_

Compter sur Peter Hale pour déformer vos propos à sa convenance. Stilinski Junior soupire.

_**- Je ne pense pas que sa incluais un Loup-garou meurtrier, Peter ! Je suppose, que vous voudriez rester une petite semaine à la maison, est-ce que je me trompe ? **_

_**- Oui, s'il te plait !**_

Les yeux de chien battu d'Isaac étaient aussi dévastateurs que ceux de Scott. Si ils s'y mettaient à deux, impossible d'y résister bien longtemps, a moins, d'avoir un cœur de pierre. Il devrait demander conseil à Peter. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il laisse passer les trois nouveaux venus, qui directement se dirigent vers la cuisine. Des rires s'élèvent peu de temps après.

_Adieu silence bienfaiteur_.

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu d'aller au lycée, il joua à la maitresse de maison. Peu de temps après l'apparition des trois lycans, Jackson et Danny sonnaient aussi à sa porte. Il fut agréable de voir Whitemore plaider sa cause, Stiles en profita un instant avant de sourire et de les inviter à entrer. Il finit également par comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Les femmes de son entourage étaient dans la mauvaise période du mois. _Les pauvres bichons !_ Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour se remettre de son fou-rire, sans oublier les nombreux sarcasmes qui ont fleuri tout le long de la journée. Il apprit de la bouche d'Isaac que Derek, c'était réfugié dans un bar pour un court moment de répit.

- _**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ici, comme vous ?**_

_**- Il dit qu'il ne veut pas déranger !**_

_**- Depuis quand il s'en soucie ? C'est un idiot ! **_

Un rire étrange s'est élevé, impossible de ne pas reconnaitre son auteur, mais, les autres loups se sont regardé, ne sachant qui avait ri et pourquoi.

_**- Boyd, un problème ? **_

_**- Aucun.**_ Suivis d'un sourire moqueur.

Okay, il parlait bien dans son sommeil. L'hyperactif se lève, attrape sa veste et ses clefs de voiture.

_**- Je vais allez chercher votre abruti d'Alpha ! Et pour information : Aucun d'entre vous ne dormira dans ma chambre, pas même toi Scott ! Vous vous demerderez.**_

Un rire tonitruant accompagna le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

Il avait fait trois bars avant de trouver le bon, celui qui accueillait l'homme grognon au corps massif et incroyablement sexy. A l'entrée de la taverne, il avait une vue global de la salle, il avait remarqué les regards concupiscent des rares femmes présentes et d'autre plus discret de certains hommes. Une des demoiselles se leva, semblant avoir pris la décision courageuse d'aller lui parler après avoir bu d'une traite le liquide chatoyant de son verre. Stiles la devança, un petit sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Il reçut en cadeaux un regard furibond. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Il fut étonné de voir que Derek ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, qu'il lui avait fait _peur. _Une première pour lui.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup argumenter pour que l'alpha le suive. C'est comme si, le loup-garou si sûr de lui, avait laissé place à l'homme totalement dépassé par les évènements. Ce qui ne devait pas être faux.

Quand il est rentré chez lui, un nouvel arrivant c'était incrusté et l'ambiance était loin d'être à la fête. Un soupire de lassitude, c'était fait la malle avant de pouvoir le retenir.

- _**Pas de sang sur les tapis, hommes de Cro-Magnon ! Vous êtes en Suisse, endroit neutre par excellence, alors, on se calme ! Jackson si tu veux faire un peu d'exercice avec Danny, mon équipement de Cross est dans ma chambre… Peter, il y a de quoi lire dans la bibliothèque, montre-lui Scott…**_

Ses doigts pointent le meuble sous la télé, pour les autres.

_**- Dans ce meuble, il y a deux consoles de jeux. Amusez-vous !**_

Ils étaient tous tranquillement installés dans le salon quand son père est revenu de sa journée. Il était maintenant impossible de cacher leurs présences dans cette maison de toute façon. Si au début, il avait paru surpris par le peuple présent, Stiles avait vu son père se détendre et un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. La bâtisse était en train de reprendre vie. L'hyperactif était loin d'être idiot, il avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de ses murs, comme s'ils approuvaient le monde qui s'incrustait. La maison semblait beaucoup plus chaleureuse ainsi.

Les kebabs sont arrivés dans la foulée, remplissant leurs ventres en appétit, les discutions animèrent jusqu'aux plus réservé d'entre eux. Même Derek avait lâché du leste, il était plus détendu, plus serein et Stiles pariais que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'était plus sur ses gardes. Les téléphones portables avaient été éteints dès les premières sonneries de protestations. Ils en avaient ris en chœurs. Pendant un cours instant, le fils du sheriff s'était éclipser pour une besoin urgent, a son retour, il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, contemplatif.

Sa mère aurait adoré cette ambiance.

Elle aurait été la reine de cette soirée, à moins qu'elle aussi soit dans sa mauvaise période.

Un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres, elle aurait taquiné Scott sur sa petite amie.

Elle aurait passé une main dans les cheveux d'Isaac avant de décoiffé ses jolies boucles mordorée. D'un regard, elle aurait signifié à Boyd qu'il était le bienvenu à la maison, inspirée assez confiance a Danny pour qu'il se confie à elle, et aurais insufflé un respect immédiat chez Jackson.

Peter et elle aurait discuté littérature pendant des heures.

Sa mère aurais eu des discutions philosophiques virulentes avec Chris sur le choix de vie de sa famille.

Elle aurait regardé Derek un long moment, l'aurais pris dans ses bras et bercé un court instant avant de lui demander de prendre soin de son fils, sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais Stiles aurait su, parce que sa mère aurait compris, ce qu'il se tuait à taire depuis des mois.

Puis, elle se serait lovée dans les bras de son mari, l'aurais embrassé, qu'importe qu'il y ait un public. L'amour occulte tout.

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'embuent de larmes contenues. Le sheriff semble avoir remarqué le changement de son fils.

- _**Stiles ? **_

L'étudiant sursaute, efface la larme qui a coulé et sourit à son père alors que l'attention de l'assistance se porte sur lui.

_**- Ce n'est rien, papa. J'étais juste en train de me dire que(…) maman aurais adoré cette ambiance.**_

_**- Elle aurait été horrible, tu veux dire ! On n'aurait eu aucun endroit où se cacher.**_

_**- C'est pas faux.**_

Un silence étrange accueillis ces mots. Comme si, les loups prenais conscience de ce que cela signifiais. Quoiqu'il arrive, entre ces murs, ils auraient un soutient. _**Indéfectible**_. La loyauté de Stiles devait bien venir de quelque part.

La soirée fut miraculeusement calme et chaleureuse.

Le plus compliquer fut pour répartir chaque personne dans une pièce. Néanmoins, il fut décidé que Peter et Chris dormirais dans la chambre du Sheriff et sincèrement, Stiles plaignais son père. Personne ne voulait dormir avec Jackson à part son meilleur ami, alors, ils investirent la petite chambre d'amis. Scott, Boyd et Isaac dormirais dans le salon, deux dans le canapé qui se transforme en lit d'appoint, un autre sur le matelas gonflable. On proposa donc à Derek de dormir dans sa chambre. Il n'eut pas son mot à dire.

Voici donc comment se finissait ce premier jour de semaine.

Il était par terre, alors, que l'alpha était tranquillement installer dans son lit. Il avait froid dans ce petit plaid tout rapiécé et il flippait rien qu'à l'idée de dormir. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit de fortune, les jambes recroquevillées contre lui pour gagner un peu de chaleur et dans un sursaut d'humeur, murmura sa rancœur envers ce traitre de frère a la peau ébène.

- _**Boyd, je te hais !**_

- _**Je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproche ? **_

_**- Tu ne dors pas ? **_

_**- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec tout le raffut que tu fais…**_

_**- Quoi ? Je ne fais pas autant de bruit que ça ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, si dormir par terre n'est pas aussi agréable que dormir dans son lit ! **_

_**- Il y a assez de place pour deux dans ton lit, je te l'ai dit ! De plus, je t'entends claquer des dents.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas… **_

Bon c'est vrai, il claquait des dents, ce n'est pas de sa faute, si il fait un froid de canard ce soir.

_**- Je ne veux pas me retrouver égorgé parce que j'ai eu le malheur de bouger dans la nuit et que tu du coup, je sois trop près à ton humble avis.**_

Un bruissement le fait relevé la tête vers Derek, qui de ses yeux rouges l'intime de venir s'installer dans le lit à ses côtés avant qu'il ne meurt de froid. Un instant, son esprit combat son instinct qui lui affirme que c'est une très mauvaise idée. C'est finalement la chair de poule et sa température corporelle qui vient de chuté d'au moins dix degrés qui envoie valser son instinct de préservation. Tant pis, advienne que pourra.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe des lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il glisse dans le cocon brulant. Une fois dans l'écrin de couette, l'hyperactif s'installe dos a Derek en évitant de le toucher.

- _**Merci, Derek. Bonne nuit.**_

_**- Humm… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**_

_**- Quel question ?**_

_**- Boyd.**_

_**- C'est… délicat. J'avais demandé à ce que personne ne dorme dans ma chambre avec moi. Il se trouve que(…) rien. Juste ne me tue pas à ce moment-là, merci.**_

Il sent le matelas bouger et un courant d'air frais frôler son dos, le faisant frissonner désagréablement. Avec un soupire, il se tourne vers Derek pour lui faire face, espérant que la nuit cache suffisamment son visage.

_**- Tu en as dit trop ou pas assez, Stiles. Explique-toi !**_

_**- Il semblerait(…) que je parle en dormant. Voilà, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, juste gênant. **_

Un sourire moqueur s'esquisse sur les lèvres de l'alpha. Une chose rare qu'il peut admirer grâce aux rayons de la lune, éclairant uniquement son visage.

_**- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, j'ai l'habitude ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu en fais tout un plat, de plus, ça ne risque pas de me déranger si je dors(…) pas besoin de t'en prendre à Boyd.**_

Un bâillement sonore se fait entendre, les yeux de Stiles se ferment malgré lui. Il ne va pas faire long feu et demain, il y a école. Cette fois, il ne peut y couper.

_**- Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit, Derek.**_

_**- Bonne nuit.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle régulier de l'adolescent emplis la pièce.

Une main glisse sous son tee-shirt de pyjama, parcourt son ventre plat alors que sa respiration s'accélère et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il se noie dans deux rubis, alors, que la main continue sa remontée, attrape un téton durci et le fait roulé entre ses doigts. Un gémissement rauque lui échappe, la bouche de Derek s'arrête à quelques millimètres de la sienne avant de bifurquer sur sa mâchoire et de descendre sur son lobe d'oreille, le suçotant sensuellement.

_**-**_ _**Derek… **_

Un gémissement a peine audible et deux yeux rouges s'ouvrent sur l'obscurité.

La nuit allait être longue. Ainsi que cette semaine_. _

_**- Derek… arrête de jouer… j'ai envie de toi.**_

_Quoique…_

* * *

_**Note 2 :**_ _Oui, j'avais envie de faire une seconde note, pour pas spoiler ma propre histoire, c'est étrange de dire ça, je trouve. Je voulais juste préciser, que depuis que j'ai commencé ce « recueil d'os » -bien que ce ne soit pas le terme adéquat je pense- j'inclue de plus en plus la défunte mère de Stiles, j'ai l'impression que ça donne plus de profondeur et j'aime à penser que certains traits de caractère de Stiles appartiennent à sa mère. Qu'il n'a pas tout pris de son père. Et la tendresse que j'espère faire transparaitre me semble utile, enfin, j'espère._

Bien. Maintenant que tout a été dit, je souhaiterais quand même préciser, que mettre une reviews est simple et facile à faire. Tout le monde a un vocabulaire plus ou moins fournis. Donc, merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne rentrée à ceux et celles qui sont encore sous le joug de cette condamnation. Je pense très fort à vous.

Bien à vous, mes louveteaux. TenshinNeko


	4. Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclamer :** _Comme d'habitude malheureusement. Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir très, très, très fort. Je suis toujours aussi pauvre que le premier OS que j'ai écrit._

**Note :** _Il m'a été gentiment demander une suite. Plus ou moins en rapport avec le dernier OS, qui était basé sur Stiles. Cette fois, à la demande de __**Pess**__, j'ai écrit sur la réaction de Derek, le lendemain matin. Ce qui répond un peu à la réclamation (ou suggestion) de __**Iantocullen**__._

_J'ai oublié de préciser : Ne prends absolument pas compte de la saison 3. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, pour être honnête. Bouh ! Ce n'est pas bien, je sais._

* * *

_Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation._

Frustré.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les poings serrés le long de son bras, presque en état de choc.

Derek Hale a passé la plus horrible des nuits.

Les gémissements avaient empli la chambre d'adolescent, douce mélopée à son oreille et son prénom murmuré au bord de l'extase. Son sang c'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines et l'envie, le besoin de toucher la peau de Stiles, même du bout des doigts, l'avait étreint. Il l'avait combattu de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Le corps du jeune homme, pendant son doux songe, lui avait envoyé des ondes de chaleur, agréables, tentatrices, l'invitant à gouter la peau. Ses crocs s'étaient manifestés, malgré lui, il avait fermé les yeux. Ce fut pire. Son odorat avait pris le dessus sur une bonne partie de ses autres sens. Le parfum musqué de l'hyperactif l'avait envahi, une touche de vanille, d'herbes fraiches, de médicaments, et de caramel. Il y avait d'autres odeurs qui prévalaient, se mélangeant au parfum de son corps, celle ténue de la peur, de sa loyauté implacable et de son amour. Son désir avait la flagrance d'un brasier infernal, trop longtemps contenu, explosant d'un coup, avalant tout sur son passage, son corps, ses os, son esprit et son âme. Il y avait une odeur de bruler, de paille, de promesse de luxure impatiente, orgiaque et de séduction maladroite. Ses griffes se sont déployées sans qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, alors, pour le bien de sa santé mental, il avait rouvert les yeux sur le plafond hideux.

Inspirer. Expirer. Et recommencer.

Mais les gémissements avaient perduré. La chaleur avait continué à lécher son corps trop près de la fournaise. Les effluves, s'incrustaient toujours plus loin dans ses poumons, jusqu'à avoir pratiquement le gout dans sa bouche pleine de crocs. Et le désir de le faire siens, de le mordre, de le revendiquer, tournait de plus en plus dans son esprit, comme une litanie lascive. Il avait touché le fond, il ne pouvait y avoir pire.

Et une nouvelle fois, il se trompait.

Dieu devait le haïr. Si dieu, il y avait bien sûr. Sinon son karma était vraiment pourri.

Le fils du sheriff c'était retourné dans un gémissement plaintif, sa main avait chuté sur son ventre et Derek avait retenu sa respiration en serrant les points. Il allait la retirer quand l'adolescent avait glissé vers lui, sa tête se reposant dans sa nuque, son souffle embrasant sa peau. Le contact avait calmé le loup, miraculeusement. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait pu profiter de la nuit pour dormir sereinement. Son repos avait dû durer au maximum une demi-heure.

30 minutes de calme pour une éternité de tentation. _**Génial.**_

Le bruit irritant du réveil matin, lui tire un soupir de soulagement. Enfin libre. Dans son cou, la tête de l'hyperactif bouge, sa respiration change et dans pas longtemps les yeux suivront. Effectivement, un gémissement de frustration s'élève alors que le corps svelte se tourne vers la sonnerie persistante. Une main s'abat impitoyablement sur la pauvre machine, suivie par un rire appréciateur. Derek en profite pour se relever, les mâchoires crispées et le regard dur, des cernes ombrageant son visage ciselé.

La voix encore chaude de sommeil, le fils du sheriff s'exprime.

- _**B'jour… Bien dormi ? Je(…)**_

Son corps se tend, cherche ses vêtements des yeux, attrape son jeans et l'enfile prestement. S'exprime le plus froidement possible, garder sa maitrise, son maitre mot depuis la mort de sa famille.

_**- Bonjour. Formidablement. **_

_**- C'est moi ou je sens une pointe de sarcasme ?**_

_**- D'après toi ? **_

_**- euh…**_

Même avec le lit entre eux, Derek sent la chaleur embraser les joues de l'hyperactif, entend les battements furieux de son cœur et l'odeur de peur qui emplie la pièce. Il était prêt à parier qu'il venait d'avoir une réminiscence de son songe.

_**- Je(…) n'ai rien dit, hein ? **_

_**- Muet comme une carpe.**_

Et la porte claque derrière sa tirade. Pendant sa descente, il enfile son tee-shirt, évite de justesse une collision avec Scott.

- _**Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas !**_

_**- Ça te tuerait d'être aimable Derek ? **_

L'alpha tourne la tête vers McCall, le regard rouge. Il voie les traits du bêta passer de l'agacement à la surprise. Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tronche, si même lui le remarquait.

- _**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit(…) ou que tu as fait un horrible cauchemar… voir les deux…**_

Une tasse de café noir sans sucre apparue devant ses yeux cernés. Agréablement surpris par la vivacité de l'un de ses bêtas, Derek attrape l'objet de réconfort. Son remerciement meurt dans sa gorge quand il croise les yeux de Boyd. Une lueur moqueuse dans le fond de son regard et le micro sourire qui va avec. _Merde._

- _**Je pense qu'il a plutôt mal dormi, n'est-ce pas Derek ? **_

_**- Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique Boyd ? **_Aboie Scott.

_**- Parce que Stiles parle pendant son sommeil !**_

_**- C'est mon meilleur ami, je le sais ! Mais, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant !**_

Il a besoin de s'assoir. Cet idiot de McCall, n'a pas pensé que cela pourrait l'intéresser de savoir ce genre de chose ? Peter a vraiment fait la pire bourde du monde en le mordant. Derek arrive à trouver une chaise dans la cuisine, hoche la tête en signe de bonjour vers les trois adultes. Le sheriff à sa tête des mauvais jours, évitant ostensiblement le regard d'Argent et d'Hale Senior. Chris se noie littéralement dans son café avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Et son oncle à cet horrible sourire de satisfaction qui lui fait dresser les poils de sa nuque. Une fois assis, il échange un regard avec le père de Stiles, chargé de fatigue, de lassitude et de douleur refoulée. Puis il reporte son attention sur Scott.

- _**Si tu le savais, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mis au courant ? Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pourrait m'intéresser dans la mesure où j'ai partagé sa chambre avec lui ?**_

L'adolescent hausse les épaules.

_**- Il ne fait que marmonner, rien de plus. Ce n'a jamais été gênant ! Sans parler que ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas, uniquement quand il se met à rêver !**_

_**- Je suis un loup-garou, j'ai l'ouïe fine !**_

_**- Ce n'est pas la mort Derek !**_

_**- Cela dépend du rêve que Stiles fait(…) **_

Derek reprend tout ce qu'il a pu dire sur ses bêtas. Ils ne sont pas gentils, des monstres sans cœur, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

- _**Boyd. **_Menace à peine voilée.

_**- Quoi ? Cela ne t'a pas plu ? **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? **_

Des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier, suivi de près par l'apparition de l'objet de sa tourmente, un sourire immense accroché aux lèvres, mangeant son visage, astre solaire et réchauffant les cœurs. L'effluve de son gel douche commence déjà à embaumer la pièce, se mélangeant a l'odeur du café frais.

- _**Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? **_

_**- Bonjour Stiles, très bien et toi ? **_

Isaac, son sourire doux et ses cheveux en bataille.

- _**S'lut !**_

Boyd au ton moqueur, sa salutation fut reçut par un regard noir de la part de l'hyperactif. Le sheriff se contente d'un grognement à la limite de la lycanthropie, Chris tente sans doute de faire de l'apnée dans sa boisson et Peter l'accueil avec un sourire carnassier. La semaine allait être particulièrement longue. Son regard embrasse la cuisine, cherche les deux personnes manquantes, tend l'oreille mais ne perçoit rien. Jackson et Danny doivent être déjà partis au lycée.

- _**Salut vieux ! Alors, de quoi as-tu rêvé pour que ça ait gêné le grand Derek Hale ?**_

Un grognement primal s'élève de la gorge de l'alpha, ce mec est vraiment con à ce point ? Son visage se tourne vers Stiles, qui sous ses yeux prend une teinte rouge, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. En un temps record la porte de la maison claque bruyamment, un raclement de chaise y fait écho.

- _**Stiles, ton petit déjeuner !**_

_**- Scott, tu es vraiment débile à ce point ? **_

_**- Derek, je t'enmerde ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Stiles, mais, ne recommence jamais ! Il dormira avec moi ce soir.**_

_**- Je n'ai…**_

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre correctement qu'il se fait couper la parole.

_**- J'y vais(…) quand a vous deux(…)**_

Le regard du Sheriff se pose pour la première fois, depuis que Derek est entré dans la cuisine, sur Peter et Chris.

- _**Trouvez-vous une chambre, dans un hôtel et non chez moi ! Vous êtes(…)**_

L'alpha regard le père de Stiles, admiratif. Son visage progressivement prend une teinte cramoisie, la bouche grande ouverte, à court de mot. Presque au bord de l'apoplexie.

_**- On t'a proposé de participer, tu n'avais qu'à dire oui. On se serait fait un plaisir de t'accueillir, enfin, surtout Chris… **_

Derek ferme les yeux, deux doigts serrant l'arête de son nez, tente de réguler sa respiration. Distraitement, il entend le glapissement de Scott qui tente désespérément d'analyser autrement les paroles du père de son meilleur ami et du psychopathe. Isaac recrache dignement son chocolat chaud et Boyd tente un repli stratégique. Et Chris… à décider de couler dans sa tasse.

- _**La baignoire serait plus disposée à vous noyer, Argent. Peter, garde tes illusions loin des jeunes oreilles. Scott, Isaac, rejoignez Boyd, sinon vous allez être en retard au lycée. **_

D'un même mouvement les deux adolescents encore présent attrapent leurs sacs de cours et partent sans demander leur restes.

- _**Ce soir, je veux que vous soyez parti ! Derek, passe une excellente journée, tente de faire la sieste, tu as une mine affreuse !**_

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le Sheriff s'en va, claquant la porte derrière lui. Un silence tendu règne maintenant sur la pièce, Chris fusille du regard Peter et son oncle lui offre un sourire de prédateur contenté. Dans peu de temps, il va se mettre à rire, voir ronronner.

- _**Peter, tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur ! Je t'avais demandé de t'arrêter, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'a pas fait ? **_

_**- En même temps, chéri, tes protestations n'était pas très convaincantes… et tu étais le premier a invité le sheriff dans notre danse… alors question pudeur, tu repasseras !**_

_**- Et tu aurais dû m'arrêté, pas rajouter ton grain de sel ! **_

Derek se lève d'un bond, se dirige vers l'évier afin de nettoyer sa tasse. La mâchoire contractée, il tente d'éteindre son ouïe, mais, cela semble impossible. Bien malgré lui, il participe à la conversation de façon passive. Et ils continuent de parler, s'engueulant comme un petit couple normal, dévoilant bien trop d'information qu'ils devraient garder pour eux. Leurs positions préférées, de quelle manière Chris Argent, particulièrement excité, avait supplié le Sheriff de les rejoindre. Finalement, c'était une excellente chose que ses sens aient été complétement pris par Stiles. Par contre, c'était peut-être le cas de Jackson et Danny, d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, ils n'ont pas été spécialement discrets, alors, l'oreille humaine de Mahealani avait très bien pu les entendre.

- _**Je suis prêt à parier, qu'il n'était pas contre de nous rejoindre(…) il avait juste trop de scrupule, son fils dormait a quelque pas de là. Je l'ai senti, son exci…**_

L'anse de la tasse explose, sous la sollicitation de sa poigne, dans un bruit de céramique. Derek se retourne et fusille, de ses yeux rouges, son oncle.

_**- Cette conversation, vous la finirez dehors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les détails de tes ébats sexuels ! Tu te tapes Chris, grand bien te fasses ! Tu veux te faire le Sheriff, je ne suis pas spécialement d'accord… Stiles, nous a toujours suivis avec une fidélité à toute épreuve. Alors, si c'est juste pour jouer avec son père, et qu'il n'ait pas sur la même longueur d'onde que toi… trouve-toi un autre jouet ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? **_

_**- Tu te rappelles que je suis toujours ton ainé ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur mes relations ! **_

_**- Dans la mesure où cela concerne Stiles, j'ai un droit de vote ! Pour ta gouverne, le jour où tu as tué Laura, tu as arrêté d'être mon aîné, fais-toi a cette idée, maintenant, sortez d'ici tous les deux ! Et suivez le conseil du Sheriff, allez à l'hôtel !**_

Peter a perdu de sa superbe et le loup en lui, exulte. Les épaules de Derek se détendent légèrement quand les pas des deux hommes se dirigent vers la sortie.

Il allait enfin avoir la paix pour le reste de la journée.

Pas de bêta.

Pas d'oncle fou.

Pas de chasseur.

Un grognement las s'échappe de sa gorge, ses épaules s'affaissent et ses pas le mènent vers le canapé du salon. Un éclair d'étonnement prend place quelques secondes sur ses traits, quand il remarque que les gosses ont replié le canapé. Derek s'allonge sur le divan, ses bras replier derrière sa tête. Ses paupières se ferment alors qu'elles se font chaudes et lourdes. Il a la journée devant lui pour se reposer.

Une journée entière pour se repasser les événements de la nuit. Les soupirs, les suppliques et son esprit qui bascule dans le besoin de toucher, gouter et prendre. _**Tout**_. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il doit analyser ce qu'il ressent. Pour l'hyperactif. Ce n'est pas nouveau, il le sait pourtant, mais, mettre un terme dessus, rendrait la chose beaucoup plus réelle.

Inévitable.

Il s'était juré de ne jamais retomber dans ce travers. C'était un signe de faiblesse. C'était donner une arme de destruction massive. C'était offrir son cœur sur un plateau. C'était… faire confiance à quelqu'un et prier pour qu'il ne vous écrase pas d'un revers de botte. Et la confiance n'est pas quelque chose qu'il donne facilement. Quoique… avec le fils du sheriff, c'est comme si, il lui avait arraché, volé cette confiance. A force de volonté, de loyauté et de courage.

_Sois honnête Derek ! Tu lui fais confiance… Bien plus qu'à tes bêtas et tu te restreins, parce que tu restes noyé dans ton passé. Tu n'évolues plus._

Stupide conscience. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas le droit de se voiler la face.

Bien, il faisait confiance à Stiles, uniquement à lui. Il acceptait de lâcher prise avec ses bêtas ou avec Scott dans la mesure où même de loin, il pouvait rattraper le tir, une fois que tous les risques étaient calculés. _**Pas avant**_.

Il écoutait également ses divagations. Une oreille discrète allouée au fils du sheriff, même en entrainement, alors qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas se faire avoir par les loups. Il écoutait les commentaires étranges qui sortaient de cette bouche sulfureuse. Et dans un moment d'égarement, il lui arrivait d'esquisser un sourire, qu'il cachait automatiquement par une critique bien fournis sur l'incompétence des apprentis prédateurs mythologiques.

L'alpha se surprenait à renifler le hangar une fois Stiles parti. Ou quand il passait à côté de lui, l'air charriait la subtile flagrance de vanille, de caramel et de bois frais. De temps en temps, s'y ajoutait une autre odeur. Le parfum entêtant, luxueux de Lydia. Celui de Scott, plus animal, plein de musc et de testostérone. Celui discret et mielleux d'Isaac. Ou encore, celle du Sheriff, papier, whisky, poudre et douceur. Suivant ce qu'il reniflait, son humeur changeait, rage contenu pour Lydia, agacement pour Scott et Isaac. Pour le père de Stiles, c'était un mélange de tendresse et de jalousie latente.

Son regard se perdait dans ses traits sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sur ses yeux si expressifs alors qu'il discutait vivement avec son meilleur ami, offrant une palette d'émotions diverses et variées. Son nez tellement mignon, ses lèvres ourlées d'un rose discret et ses oreilles qui rougissait délicieusement sous les compliments, trop rare. Il lui était même arrivé d'essayer de compter les nombreux grains de beauté qui décorait son visage fin et sa peau laiteuse. Il en comptait une dizaine, avant de se rendre compte qu'il en avait oublié un, et il recommençait. Inlassablement. Sans oublier ses mains, qui s'agitait nerveusement à chaque mot, chaque intonation de sa voix, une main qui se pose sur une épaule en signe de réconfort, fine caresse et qui s'échappe quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne faisait jamais ça avec lui. A chaque constat de ce genre, une pointe de jalousie égratignait furieusement son cœur anesthésié.

Il était foutu. Complétement accroc à cet humain, trop étrange, trop intelligent pour rester loin des ennuis. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, la curiosité maladive du jeune homme, hérité de son père flic, allait causer sa perte. Rien que le fait de côtoyer des loups garous était dangereux, mais, son besoin de les aider, encore plus. L'alpha avait tenté de l'éloigner, de faire comprendre à Scott que son meilleur ami n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde fantastique. Stiles c'était rebiffé, lui avait clairement fait comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive sa place était à leurs côtés, une dispute monstre s'en était suivie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, l'hyperactif avait tenu bon, contre grognement et croc, l'intimidation n'avait pas fonctionné. Pire, ça l'avait conforté dans son bon droit. Là où ses bêtas, Scott, la chasseuse et même Lydia c'était enfuit sous son ire, Stiles avait tenu bon, et c'est lui qui avait plié. _Fait ce que tu veux ! Si tu veux mourir, c'est ton choix !_ Et il était parti prendre l'air et ruminer sa plus cuisante défaite, mais, il s'était promis de tout faire pour le protéger même si ça devait lui coûter la vie.

Reste à savoir, s'il souhaitait faire évoluer leur relation. Leur semblant d'amitié balbutiante, craintive et pleine de réserve, n'était pas brillant. Tendue dans l'instant, crépitante sous la colère, brulante dans la peur de le perdre et gémissante dans les moments calmes, jamais satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas faits pour n'être que ça. Leur relation ressemblait déjà à un début de couple, si on y regardait bien, en penchant la tête sur le côté droit, une main sous le menton et en clignant l'œil gauche.

Franchir un autre palier avec Stiles, loin de lui faire peur, l'excitait, il avait hâte de poser enfin ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Toucher sa peau de façon légitime, sans devoir se fournir à soi-même une excuse bidon.

Alors oui, il ferait bouger les choses.

Parce qu'il en avait envie.

Parce qu'il en avait assez de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Car il était éperdument amoureux, au point d'en être aveuglé.

Son compagnon était à porter de main, et il était temps qu'il fasse preuve de courage à l'instar de cet âme-sœur incroyable qu'était Stiles. Pour le mériter à ses côtés, il était prêt à se battre. Une phrase dites hier soir, alors, qu'ils étaient tous tranquillement installés dans le salon, lui reviens en mémoire.

« _**- Ce n'est rien, papa. J'étais juste en train de me dire que(…) maman aurais adoré cette ambiance.**_ »

Il avait entendu.

Les battements de cœurs des loups garous présent, palpitaient furieusement d'une joie indescriptible. Il avait vu Isaac détourner le regard un court instant pour cacher ses yeux embuées de larmes, les lèvres de Scott s'était ornées d'un sourire d'une tendresse rare, Peter replongea dans sa lecture, gêné. Boyd sembla figé de stupeur. Le visage de Danny reflétait un bonheur immense, Jackson s'était retranché derrière une grimace hautaine qui ne trompait personne. Chris fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, malgré le tressautement de sa lèvre supérieur qui indiquait le contraire. Sans oublier ses propres réactions, des ondes de chaleur l'avaient parcouru, réchauffant un peu plus son cœur, se logeant dans son ventre, caressant son âme et apaisant son esprit. Un fin regret, l'avait envahis, celui de ne pas avoir connu cette femme, qui même de la tombe, régissait la vie de ces deux hommes. Sa présence flottait encore dans les pièces, légère et subtile. L'envie d'étreindre Stiles, lorsque les yeux plein d'eau lui étaient apparus, tellement beau et fragile a cet instant.

Il avait passé sa matinée à dormir tranquillement sur le canapé familial des Stilinski, puis, il était sorti manger un morceau dans un restaurant de restauration rapide. Et tranquillement, il avait pris la direction du lycée à bord de sa camaro, attendit avec impatience et trac la fin des cours. C'est assis sur le capot de sa voiture qu'il regardait les étudiants sortir le pas pressé de l'enceinte éducative. Comme si, le diable était à leurs trousses.

Il vit Scott, Boyd et Isaac sortirent la démarche extrêmement vive. Derek fronça les sourcils, normalement Stiles devrait être avec eux. Il allait bouger pour leurs demander des comptes quand il le vit. La mine renfrognée, les joues légèrement rouges et les poings serrés. L'alpha descendit de sa voiture, s'avança vers l'hyperactif, qui le stoppa au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, la main levée. Ses yeux l'évitent, alors, que ceux des bêtas brûlent son dos.

- _**Ah non ! Si c'est pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, reviens demain ! Je viens de passer ma journée à faire tampons et/ou alibis entre Erica, Allison, Lydia et les mecs(…) ça a des pouvoirs phénoménaux et c'est moi qui dois gérer les sautes d'humeurs de ces dames… MOI ! C'est vachement logique, d'après toi ? Non ! Si j'avais plus de cheveux, je me les arracherais ! **_

Derek contemple Stiles, buvant ses réactions comme un alcoolique se désaltère d'un cru particulièrement savoureux, avidement. Les mains qui s'agitent dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres qui bougent, les mots qui s'échappent les uns après les autres pressés d'évacuer les lieux qu'il rêverait lui d'investir de sa langue. La voix qui prend des intonations aigües, puis qui baisse pour devenir lasse. Ses yeux n'avaient pas rencontré les siens, il s'était contenté de fusiller du regard ses amis derrière lui.

_**- Tu as fini ? **_

Bon, il aurait pu faire mieux. Mettre un « _désolé pour toi et ta journée, mais, tu as fait un agréable rêve, non ? Ça devrait compenser._ » suivis d'un petit sourire charmeur, mais, il ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Il va droit au but, sans prendre de détour, pas de gants, la subtilité n'est pas son fort. Et là, depuis le début de la conversation, les orbes chocolat aux laits saupoudrée de caramel deviennent noires, la mâchoire se serre avant de laisser filer sa verve légendaire.

_**- Si j'ai fini ? Merci beaucoup de ton soutient Hale ! Je vois. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de compatir à mon malheur ! Erica a faillis m'égorger parce que je ne voulais pas lui refiler MA crème au caramel, la seule chose de bouffable ce midi. Allison à tenter de me convaincre de l'aider a améliorer son tir à l'arbalète après les cours, vu que son petit-ami était introuvable. Lydia m'as noyé sous un flot de paroles continues, sur des fringues ! Impossible de faire semblant de l'écouter –le genre de ruse que vous utilisez avec moi, oui je suis au courant !-, mes pieds sont bleus pour avoir osé le faire, elle m'y a enfoncé ses talons aiguilles ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait autant de couleurs bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Hein ? **_

Derek regarde Stiles haleter après sa diatribe, une main plongeant dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir les clefs de sa voiture. D'un mouvement vif, l'alpha les lances a Scott. Plonge son regard dans celui choqué de l'adolescent maladroit, lève la main réplique du geste qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt pour empêcher Derek de dire quelque chose.

- _**Scott, tu t'occupes de la Jeep de Stiles. Peter et Chris, devraient normalement être absent, néanmoins, si ils réapparaissent(…) je vous demande de les chasser ! Par la force s'il le faut !**_

_**- Quoi ? Mais attends tu te crois où Hale ? C'est encore chez mon père et on invi…**_

_**- C'est justement lui qui leur a gentiment signifié de se trouver une chambre, ailleurs, que chez lui …**_

_**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils s'entendent bien tous les trois habituellement…**_

_**- Peut-être un peu trop pour ton père.**_

_**- Tu… attends tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que mon père, Peter et Chris… ils…**_

_**- Pourtant, c'est le cas de Peter et Chris… Tu as loupé une conversation très gênante ce matin ! Mais, si tu veux une confirmation demande aux autres…**_

_**- J'avais mes raisons ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… **_

_**- Certes. Monte dans la voiture, maintenant.**_

_**- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais ?**_

McCall fait mine d'avancer pour aller secourir Stiles, fini par hésiter. Les trois femmes viennent de sortir du lycée, ce qui refroidi grandement son enthousiasme.

_**- Peut-être parce que nous devons discuter ? Pas la peine de jouer les gros bras Scott, je ne compte pas le manger. **_

_**- Pas la peine de te déranger Scotty, vu l'aide précieuse d'aujourd'hui, je me passerais de tes restes d'élans chevaleresques ! **_

Un soupire las s'échappe de la bouche de Stiles, puis, avec résignation il monte dans la Camaro. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un petit signe de la main aux bêtas et a Scott, la voiture s'engage sur la voix rapide. Un silence tendu rempli l'habitacle de cuir, du coin de l'œil, il remarque que le jeune homme se tient droit, les yeux rivés à l'extérieur, et les mains crispées sur ses genoux. En réponse, c'est propre mains serre le volant et sa mâchoire se tends alors qu'il se concentre sur la route.

- _**Tu peux mettre de la musique, si tu le souhaites.**_

_**- Où allons-nous ? **_

_**- Dans un endroit calme. Personne pour nous interrompre. Enfin, je l'espère.**_

_**- Vas-tu me tuer ? **_

Ses yeux s'ornent de grenat sous la question, et il doit maitriser sa respiration pour pouvoir répondre à cet affront.

- _**Je suis si horrible que ça ? **_

_**- Bah… tu n'es surtout pas patient avec moi, alors… et après ce que je t'ai fait subir cette nuit…**_

_**- Non, je ne compte absolument pas te tuer. On parlera de ça dehors a l'air libre… pas sur la route.**_

_**- Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle, si on en parle ici, maintenant ? **_

_**- Non, je veux avoir les idées claires.**_

_**- humpf… je ne comprends pas…**_

_**- C'est trop confiné. Je te l'expliquerais peut-être un jour plus clairement. Peut-être.**_

Derek soupir de soulagement, Stiles semble plus détendu, moins nerveux, mais, le silence reste le maître mot. Peut-être tentait-il de ne pas lui taper sur le système, à parler à tort et à travers ou sa journée avait été tellement horrible que la paix s'imposait d'elle-même. Ça n'en demeurait pas moins étrange pour l'Alpha qui avait l'habitude du flot de parole de l'hyperactif.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta dans un petit coin tranquille, après avoir pris un petit chemin de terre cahoteux et poussiéreux, promettant une séance de nettoyage à la Camaro autrefois noire. Ils empruntèrent un passage recouvert de lierres et de feuilles encore vertes qui avec le temps deviendront oranges. Bientôt, il y aura un parterre de feuilles mortes qui crisseront sous les pas des promeneurs courageux. Derek s'arrête un instant, ses sens en alerte, ferme les yeux pour laisser ses souvenirs affluer pour connaitre le chemin à prendre. Quelques instants plus tard, il quitte le sentier, prenant soin de vérifier que Stiles suit bien, au moment où il allait se plaindre, l'alpha attrape une branche, la plis pour offrir une vue magnifique à l'humain. Un lac immense, scintillant de mille feux sous le toucher du soleil, entouré d'arbres, au loin une biche s'abreuve. Derek souri devant l'air émerveillé du fils du sheriff, savoure les pas hésitants alors qu'il passe la barrière végétale qu'il tient précautionneusement. Un bruissement de branche qui reprend sa place, s'avance vers le lac ses yeux scrutant les alentours, s'illuminent quand il trouve ce qu'il cherche.

_**- C'est encore là !**_

Derek s'élance lentement vers ce qui apparait comme des morceaux de bois recouvert de lierres et de mousses, mais, en regardant de plus près cela ressemble à des sièges. Ces excroissances forment un cercle, proche de l'eau, comme si, en leur centre devait trôner quelque chose. Le loup-garou pose une main sur le lierre, test la résistance du bois et fini par s'assoir dessus, les yeux rivés vers le spectacle que leur offre la nature. Stiles s'assois en face de lui, sur le tronc opposé.

- _**Comment as-tu fait pour trouver un endroit comme celui-ci ? **_

L'hyperactif murmure, comme pour montrer son respect pour ce lieu enchanteur, loin du bruit de la ville, reposant de simplicité. Derek souri, l'étonnement s'inscrit sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- _**On me l'a montré, tout simplement. **_

_**- Qui ? **_

_**- Mes parents. Ces terres m'appartiennent également pour être honnête(…) il y a un sentier pas très loin qui mène au manoir, deux heures de marche pour toi environ et si tu es coursé, je dirais(…)**_

_**- Je(…) vous veniez régulièrement ici ? **_

_**- Au moins une fois par mois après la pleine lune. Une sorte de rituel, je dirais. Nous nous baignions, les adultes discutaient autour d'un feu. Sous la couche de verdure, près de toi, il doit y avoir les initiales de mes parents. C'est la première histoire que j'ai entendu, comprise et assimilée. **_

_**- C'est un lieu chargé de souvenir alors… c'est magnifique. Merci.**_

_**- Tu veux l'entendre ? **_

_**- Entendre quoi ? **_

_**- L'histoire de mes parents ? **_

_**- Si tu acceptes de me la raconter.**_

_**- Avant que les Argents débarquent sur ce continent, il y avait plusieurs familles de loups garous. Pour éviter que trop d'humains sachent pour nous, ils évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les unions avec eux. Alors, les anciennes familles lycanthropes à la naissance d'un enfant, le promettait à quelqu'un. Ils faisaient quand même attention à la différence d'âge, et, il ne se mariait pas à 14 ans. Ils étaient quand même civilisés, même si, leurs façons de penser étaient vieillottes, je l'admets. **_

_**- Complétement débile, tu veux dire !**_

_**- C'est ce que ma mère disait. Elle t'aurait adorée. Enfin, reprenons… Les Hale sont une vieille famille, nous sommes implantés à Beacon Hills depuis des décennies, à ce titre, mon père était promis à une lycane. Et d'après le peu que je me souviens des termes qu'il a utilisé pour la décrire, ce n'était pas la meilleure des femmes, avec une vertu très limitée. Enfin, le problème est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et elle est arrivée. Mon père n'arrêtais pas de dire : « Elle est la plus belle apparition qu'il m'est été donné de voir. J'étais au lycée, j'écoutais Peter raconter l'une de ses bêtises quand mes sens ont été happés par une déesse. » Le coup de foudre. Des deux côtés, mais, c'était des amants maudits. **_

_**- Une Argent ? **_

_**- Presque. Ses parents étaient des sbires, la main d'œuvre et ma mère suivait le même chemin qu'eux. Elle savait se battre, drôle, belle, incroyable et une ouverture d'esprit que sa famille n'avait absolument pas. Quand ils ont su qu'elle voyait mon père, ils l'ont surveillée, pistée pour que jamais ils ne se revoient. Mais, elle arrivait à s'échapper quelques heures la nuit, ils se retrouvaient ici, dans ce cadre. Ça a duré quelques mois, aidé par Peter qui était au courant de tout. Mes grands-parents paternels ont fini par en avoir vent, ils se sont pointés toutes dents dehors, alors, que mes parents profitaient de la fraicheur du soir pour se bécoter. Ma mère s'est interposée entre les deux, leur hurlant que si il y avait quelqu'un à punir, c'était elle. Parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, qu'elle préférait cent fois mourir qu'être séparée de mon père. Ils étaient ouvert d'esprit, pour eux, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée qu'une chasseuse, s'unisse a un lycan, ça pourrait faire bouger les choses et puis, les autres familles les avaient déçus également. De jeunes meutes, sans histoire, c'étaient faites décimer sans qu'aucune autre famille que la nôtre ne se porte à leurs secours. C'était tendu. Finalement, nous avons perdu le contact avec ces familles trop renfermées sur eux pour porter secours, ma mère a épousé mon père, a accepté la morsure et ses parents sont partis sans un regard en arrière, la reniant purement et simplement. Elle était une louve magnifique. Et elle n'a jamais regretté son choix de se marier à un loup-garou, même si, leur absence la blessait. **_

_**- C'est… une histoire, magnifique. Tes parents étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, quelque part, ça ressemble un peu a Scott et Allison, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, ta mère semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait, contrairement à Alli… Finalement, les amants maudits, ne l'étaient pas tant que ça !**_

_**- C'est vrai, mais, c'était mal partit. **_

_**- Certes.**_

Derek, remarque les doigts qui s'entremêlent nerveusement, les dents qui martyrisent la lèvre inférieur et il s'agite sur son siège, finalement, l'hyperactif se redresse, plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- _**Le prend pas mal Derek. Mais, tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de mec à t'épancher sur ton passé sans une bonne raison. Y'a-t-il un but à ce monologue ? Soit dit en passant, je suis ravi de savoir que tu peux parler longtemps sans t'évaporer tel un mirage… **_

Question et sarcasme imbriqués, Stiles n'est pas du tout tranquille, il voulait éviter qu'il ait peur. Qu'il soit à l'aise. Raté.

- _**Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Que tu ne sois pas trop nerveux.**_

_**- C'est loupé.**_

_**- Je sais. Je sens ta nervosité d'ici… Je voulais également partager quelque chose avec toi, avant qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.**_

_**- D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais oublier ce que tu as entendu, s'il te plait ? **_

_**- Ce serais trop simple, Stiles. **_

_**- Merde. Tu pourrais au moins me ménager ! **_

_**- Il me semble que tu m'as déjà fait cette remarque un peu plus tôt, non ? **_

_**- C'est possible. Vas-y, j'attends tes reproches… c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non ? **_

Les bras de Stiles, s'ouvrent en signe de reddition, de fatalisme. Derek soupire, il n'était pas un monstre…

_Techniquement si. _Simple détail.

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait amené dans cet endroit chargé de souvenirs tendres pour lui hurler dessus ? Non. Ça commençait à être vexant, et, il n'était pas du genre à se vexer rapidement.

_- __**Ça fait longtemps que tu rêves de moi ? **_

L'Alpha se mord la langue pour éviter d'exploser de rire face à la tête que fait Stiles. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche dans le même état et les mots qui pour une fois se sont taris. Il ressemble étrangement à un mérou hors de son élément naturel. Et quelque part, c'est incroyablement mignon. Derek passe une main lasse sur son visage, de toute façon dès qu'il est question de l'hyperactif son objectivité fout le camp.

- _**J'ai eu une hallucination auditive ? Non parce que j'ai cru… que tu m'avais demandé, si je rêvais de toi régulièrement…**_

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple. D'un mouvement fluide, le lycan se lève et va s'installer près de Stiles, à califourchon sur le tronc, pour pouvoir le regarder sans se tordre la nuque. Le lycéen recule un instant avant de faire de même, le regard interrogatif. Ses mains se posent à plat sur l'assise, joue un peu avec la mousse, avant d'inspirer calmement. L'odeur de Stiles le percute, odeur aigre, mais, légère de la peur, l'épice de la curiosité, citronné de l'étonnement et l'effluve suave, sucrée du désir qui bourgeonne pour le moment, mélangé à l'odeur corporel de l'humain. Derek relève la tête, plonge dans les yeux chocolats, y puise son courage.

- _**Pas d'hallucination auditive. Faisons un deal. 5 questions chacun, tu réponds à toute… et après ce sera à toi. **_

_**- Pas de langue de bois ? Tu répondras à toutes les questions, même si, tu les trouves stupides ? **_

_**- Promis.**_

_**- Très bien. Alors ça marche, poses tes questions. **_

_**- Très bien. Est-ce que je te fais réellement peur ? **_

_**- Non. Au début, quand on ne se connaissait pas assez, c'était le cas. J'ai peut-être l'air stupide, mais, je sais pertinemment que si tu souhaitais me tuer, là maintenant… j'aurais beau me débattre, tu serais le gagnant. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai appris à te connaitre… et même si tu m'apprécie un minimum, tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Donc, en résumé, je n'ai pas peur de toi, Bad Wolf.**_

_**- Tu peux me faire confiance Stiles, sans problème. Question suivante : ça fait longtemps que tu rêves de moi ? **_

_**- Je savais que tu ne me lâcherais pas avec ça. Pourtant tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que Scott, tu devrais savoir qu'il y a des sujets qu'on ne souhaite pas aborder, rien qu'en regardant mon visage.**_

_**- Ne te défile pas, Stiles. Répond.**_

_**- Bien. Je vais répondre ! Quelques mois. Je ne peux pas t'affirmer quand ça a exactement commencer. Mais depuis que c'est le cas, il n'y a pas une nuit ou j'ai rêvé d'autres choses. Toujours toi. Rien que toi.**_

_**- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans tes rêves, entre nous ? **_

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprent délicieusement et un sourire charmeur ondule dans les yeux de Derek. Cette réaction est loin de lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

- _**Est-ce un moyen pour toi de m'humilier ? **_

_**- C'est toi qui doit répondre à mes questions et non m'en poser… En tout cas, me suis-je déjà abaissé à ça ? Avec toi ? Non. **_

Les yeux de Stiles sont obnubilés par ses mains qui se vengent sur la pauvre mousse. Sa mâchoire se contracte sous la pression, il finit par exhalé un soupire silencieux.

_**- Très bien. Des fois, ça reprend des éléments de la journée, un endroit magnifique comme ici ou encore ma chambre. On discute, on rit et on finit par s'embrasser. Se caresser. On fait l'amour. Tendrement. Sauvagement. Frénétiquement. Divers scénarios avec une fin en demi-teinte. Je me réveille seul dans mon lit et exciter comme jamais. Plus que deux questions.**_

_**- Pourquoi(…) risquer ta vie pour nous ? Est-ce vraiment parce que ton meilleur ami est impliqué dans cette galère ou il y a autre chose ? Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là… mais, j'ai du mal à comprendre… tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour l'un d'entre nous et pas uniquement pour Scott. C'est… **_

Il hausse les épaules incapables de trouver des mots justes. Qui rendent justice au dévouement de Stiles, envers les loups, envers lui.

- _**Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai qu'au début, c'était en grande partie à cause de Scott, et parce que je n'avais pas le choix, non plus. Mais… courir avec les loups, m'a rendu spécial. Les crises d'angoisses, loin d'être annihilée, se font rares, et dès qu'elle se présente, mes souvenirs m'aident à l'éradiquer. Je me shoot à l'adrénaline, comme John Watson dans la série Sherlock. Je découvre des choses passionnantes sur les lycans, sur moi et sur mon père. Mes aventures avec vous, m'ont offert une nouvelle complicité avec lui. Depuis la mort de maman, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle aussi ouvertement(…) sans faux semblant. Quelque part, c'est comme si, moi aussi j'avais reçu cette morsure. J'ai tendance me considéré comme un hybride ces derniers temps, je ne suis plus tout à fait humain, une impression d'évolution… Bien sur ce n'est pas le cas, mais, c'est ainsi que je le ressens. Et puis, sans moi, vous seriez perdu. Alors, si ta prochaine question c'est : Est-ce que je regrette ? Sache que c'est, un non catégorique ! Je ne regrette absolument rien !**_

_**- Ce n'était pas la question suivante. Je suis heureux que tu ne regrettes pas tout ce chemin parcouru. Je te tiens au courant, si tu deviens un mutant. Ma dernière question : est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de Lydia ? **_

_**- Vraiment… c'est ta dernière question ? Bordel, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Enfin, que celle-là vienne de toi, c'est étonnant ! Donc, pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis plus amoureux de Lydia. Si je l'ai été un jour. Elle est belle, sublime, une voix sensuel, une classe folle, des lèvres à faire tomber en pamoison Aphrodite elle-même, une taille fine et d'une intelligence rare… bref, pour moi elle représente un idéal féminin. Dans ce contexte, c'est uniquement de l'admiration, avec un début de vénération. Et soyons honnête, je ressemble plus à un grand frère vantant les mérites de sa sœur, qu'a un homme amoureux d'une femme. Je suis bon à enfermer, certes, mais, mon amour pour Lydia est finalement d'ordre fraternel.**_

_**- Bien. A toi de poser tes questions.**_

_**- Ouah ! Question échange, ça s'est réduit. Enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit dans ma chambre ce matin ? Quand je t'ai demandé si j'avais parlé cette nuit ?**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas te gêner. Les rêves sont privés. Tu dois être le seul à choisir, si tu veux les révéler ou les taire. Mais Boyd a vu ma tête, il savait que tu parlais en dormant et ton meilleur ami est trop con pour la fermer… Je t'en aurais peut-être parlé dans la journée, après, mettre reposer, choisissant mes mots avec précaution.**_

_**- Merci pour cette attention. Qu'est-ce que signifie « c'est trop confiné » ? **_

_**- Ah. Quand l'espace est trop étroit, les odeurs se mélangent et imprègnent mes narines. Pour que tu comprennes, je n'aurais loupé aucune de tes réactions, même celles que tu tentes de réfréner en ma présence, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de me contenir… L'odorat est très important pour nous. Chaque chose a une saveur, subtile et envoûtante. Tu sens la vanille de ton gel douche, la sueur légèrement salée, loin d'être entêtante ou trop forte comme chez certain, discret, le caramel et le pain d'épice en très fine quantité… ton rythme cardiaque vient d'augmenter, un effet piquant vient de s'ajouter, acidulé comme les bonbons… Pour le comprendre, il faut le vivre, mais…**_

_**- Je crois avoir compris le principe… Je… ça doit être super et effrayant de sentir tout ça.**_

_**- J'y suis habitué. Mais, certaines effluves me marquent plus que d'autres. Il y en a une que je reconnaitrais même en d'infime particule, parce que c'est celle que je préfère parmi toutes les palettes d'odeur qui m'a été donné de sentir. **_

_**- Et quel est… ah ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! J'ai déjà une liste mental de ce que je souhaite te demander, c'est fourbe de ta part. Je reprends. Pourquoi m'as-tu éloigné de Beacon Hills pour avoir cette discussion ? **_

_**- Pour te citer : « pourquoi pas ? ». Je souhaitais un endroit calme. Ou personne ne nous trouverais pour des raisons absurdes. S'ils ont vraiment un problème, ils ont nos numéros de portables. Ce paysage, c'est imposé à moi quand je me suis demandé où t'emmener. Hier soir, de façon infime, tu nous as parlé de ta mère, c'était la première fois. Le faite qu'elle aurait aimé l'ambiance. Je voulais te remercier de façon détourner et te montrer que je te fais confiance.**_

Un silence charger d'émotion s'installe. D'une longueur chargée d'éternité, de promesse et d'osmose mentale. Pour la première fois, de façon consciente, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils prennent conscience de l'issue de ce jeu des questions, un avenir a deux. Dans une meute. Derek sent des doigts effleurés timidement le dos de ses mains, qui bascule, offrant ses paumes à l'hyperactif. Qui suit les lignes de ses mains, contact électrique envoyant des ondes le long de leurs corps. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur les poignets, trouvent le pouls et s'y arrête. Un court instant, la pensée de retirer ses mains l'envahis, mais, finalement ce n'est que justice. Il peut entendre les battements frénétiques du cœur de Stiles, ce dernier a le droit d'en faire autant. Alors, d'un hochement de la tête, il invite l'adolescent a continué.

_**- Merci Derek. Est-ce que je suis attirant ? **_

_**- Oui.**_

Net. Précis. Concis. Qui dit tout et qui ne dit rien. Il a même réussi à réguler son flux sanguin.

_**- Oui ? Simplement oui… tu ne t'es pas foulé.**_

_**- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de développé. Plus qu'une question.**_

_**- Bad Wolf ! Très bien. Depuis quand mes problèmes de cœur t'intéresse ? **_

Derek ouvre la bouche, la referme. Ferme les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ses battements de cœur sont tellement rapides, le rythme tellement soutenu qu'il semble être fluide, sans à coup. L'alpha voit le regard paniqué de Stiles, enregistre le moindre mouvement, son œil gauche qui tic nerveusement. La langue qu'il vient de passer sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, les méninges qu'il semble voir, tourner à plein régime pour trouver les bon mots. Derek a l'impression d'être décortiqué, mis à nu. Et l'hyperactif attend qu'il se mette le coup de grâce. Il aurait du savoir, qu'il serait le perdant à ce petit jeu. D'un coup de hanche, l'alpha s'avance un peu plus, leurs genoux s'entrechoquent doucement. Silencieusement, Stiles attend sa réponse. Une de ses mains quitte celle de son vis-à-vis, monte lentement vers le visage de l'humain qui retient sa respiration. Sa paume épouse la joue, son pouce cajole l'épiderme, ses yeux captent le léger duvet qui s'hérisse sous la caresse. Sous le toucher, les yeux chocolat disparaissent sous les paupières. Comme si, c'était le signe qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, Derek se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Un choc électrique le parcourt quand elles entrent en contact, les pressent un peu plus alors qu'un grognement appréciateur s'échappe de sa gorge. Une main s'échoue sur sa nuque, la caresse brule sa peau agréablement, remonte dans ses cheveux, l'attire un peu plus près de l'hyperactif. Dans un effort surhumain, il se recule un peu, front contre front. Ses yeux bloquent quelques instant sur les lèvres, qu'il meurt d'envie de dévorer, encore plus.

- _**Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. **_

_**- Et, c'est arrivé comment ? **_

Un sourire joyeux illumine les traits de Stiles, il picore un court instant ses lèvres avant de s'avancer encore plus, les jambes de son compagnon se posant sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains s'installe sur la hanche, se faufile sous le tee-shirt, peau contre peau, l'autre dans son cou, caresse doucement la jugulaire qui palpite furieusement.

- _**Il me semble que tu as épuisé ta réserve de questions. **_

_**- Et tu as atteint ton quota de paroles ? **_

_**- Exactement…**_

Leurs lèvres se réunissent à nouveau, se pressent et commencent à se mouvoir dans un ballet sensuel. Les mains de l'hyperactif s'activent sur son corps, l'une s'agrippe comme un naufragé sur le bas de son tee-shirt, le déformant un peu plus et l'autre reprend sa place dans ses cheveux. L'odeur de Stiles titille ses narines et il s'enhardie. D'un geste plein de douceur, sa langue quémande l'entrée et dans un gémissement, s'ouvre. Le baiser devient vorace, les langues se cherchent, se trouvent, s'apprivoisent, se querellent la dominance avant que Stiles abdique et Derek grogne son contentement, guttural. Le lycéen a un gout délicieux, dans la folie du moment ses ongles deviennent griffes et ses dents commencent à devenir crocs. Vivement sa main sur la hanche migre dans le dos et d'une pression le presse contre lui, corps contre corps, à regret quitte la bouche de son compagnon. Derek contemple le visage de son vis-à-vis, les joues adorablement rose, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, la respiration aussi hachée que la sienne. Ses yeux toujours fermés, lentement s'ouvrent et papillonnent. Sa respiration se calme, ses griffes se rétractent avec une lenteur exaspérante, un éclair de stupeur suivis d'un sourire moqueur ornent les lèvres tentatrices.

- _**Tu as les yeux rouges.**_

_**- J'ai du mal à me calmer… **_

L'alpha retire l'une de ses mains dans une lente caresse, la montre à Stiles. Ses griffes à moitié rentré.

- _**Mes griffes sont aussi de sortie.**_

_**- Ça t'arrive souvent ? **_

_**- Non, c'est la première fois. Mais, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve son compagnon, donc, je risque de devoir faire attention(…) m'habituer à perdre le contrôle.**_

_**- Compagnon ? **_

_**- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? **_

_**- Pour le moment oui… tu as commencé à te transformer, mais, tu es plutôt calme, pas en colère donc, je peux émettre l'hypothèse, que c'est parce que ça ta plut, est-ce que je me trompe de diagnostique ? **_

_**- Tu ne te trompe pas. Il me semble que j'ai répondu à ta dernière question. Mais pour expliquer plus en détail, tu es pour moi… ce qu'on peut appeler mon compagnon de vie.**_

_**- C'est… étonnant. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un fardeau pour toi. Notre relation jusque-là n'était pas spécialement brillante.**_

_**- Tu peux être agaçant à trop parler, c'est un fait. Mais, sinon… je me barricadais. J'ai bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, des trucs que je ne souhaitais pas. J'ai testé une fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien fini.**_

_**- Mais, je ne suis pas comme Kate !**_

_**- Ce n'est pas une question de ressemblance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pensais ne pas être fait pour l'amour, tout simplement.**_

_**- Attends, tu es un sex symbol à toi tout seul ! Genre Bad Boy, mystérieux, sans oublier l'attrait fantastique et tu embrasses comme un dieu… alors si, tu es fait pour l'amour. **_

_**- Dois-je prendre ça pour des compliments ? **_

_**- Bien sûr que oui ! **_

_**- Donc, tu n'en a qu'après mon corps ? **_

_**- Quoi ? Non ! Tu es tellement complexe et simple en même temps. Tu sais que j'arrive à déchiffrer presque tous tes grognements, ou tes regards… et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vais en rajouter dans le dossier « traduction du langage Derekien ».**_

Un rire le secoue, qu'il atténue dans le cou de Stiles, gêné par les mots du jeune homme. Il lui embrasse la peau découverte, jusqu'à sous l'oreille, dans la foulé.

- _**Idiot.**_

_**- Tu devrais rire plus souvent Bad Wolf. Je conteste. Je ne suis pas idiot, juste réaliste. D'ailleurs, bien que j'apprécie notre séance de bécotage, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme dénouement -soit dit en passant- la vue et le fait que tu es une bouillote incroyablement sexy… je commence à avoir froid, mon père doit se demander où je suis, Scott doit paniquer(…) et à moins que tes griffes, donne envie de gratter après un effleurement, je crois bien qu'un moustique a fait de moi son quatre heures… et je n'ai pas envie de voir sa famille débarquer pour un bon repas ! **_

Derek relève la tête du cou de son amant, contemple le paysage les yeux éberlués. La forêt s'est recouvert d'ombres inquiétantes, la seule source de lumière est le soleil mourant se reflétant dans les ondulations indolentes du lac. Des volutes de fumée, s'élèvent çà et là de la surface réfléchissante. Il n'a absolument pas vu le temps passer, un coup d'œil à son portable lui indique l'heure.

- _**18 h 30. Une heure de trajet… on va y aller. Scott ne t'a pas harcelé de message ? **_

_**- Maintenant que tu le dis(…) mon portable est dans mon sac, qui lui est dans ta voiture. Ce n'est pas plus mal. On a eu un moment pour parler tranquillement, sans que mon meilleur ami, gâche tout.**_

Un sourire, des mains qui s'enlacent tendrement et ils rebroussent chemin pour rentrer. Un silence agréable les englobe, qui les poursuit dans l'habitacle de la Camaro, Stiles arbore un magnifique sourire conquérant, ses yeux pétillent et dans son odeur transpire la joie et l'amour. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, l'amour ne sent pas le bonbon sucré et rose. Non. C'est le bois qui craque dans l'âtre, c'est un feu ronronnant doucement alors qu'une couverture près de la cheminée attend un couple de chanceux. L'amour empli ses narines de bois noirci chaleureusement, de promesse de bonheur orangé et d'étreinte fusionnelle caramélisée. Un jour, il fera une overdose. Et, il hâte.

- _**Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? **_

L'alpha s'ébroue, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles prenne la parole.

_**- Humm ? **_

_**- Je t'entends renifler l'air, est-ce que tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? **_

_**- Non. Surtout pas.**_

_**- Mais, je pensais que… le fait que ce soit confiné…**_

_**- L'odorat est important. J'aime ton odeur, toutes les effluves que tu dégages.**_

_**- En claire, je pue ? **_

La question du jeune homme le fait rire, c'est tout le contraire. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se fait la réflexion qu'il n'a pas autant ri depuis l'éradication de sa famille. Stiles à un pouvoir incroyable sur lui, il apaise son âme, annihile la colère qui tord ses tripes et calme la tempête qui régissait ses pensées.

_**- Non. Tu sens délicieusement bon.**_

_**- Ah… merci, je suppose. Parce que c'est un compliment, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**- S'en est un.**_

Les yeux rivés sur la route, dès qu'il le peut, Derek pose sa main droite sur la cuisse de son compagnon, qui enlace automatiquement ses doigts aux siens. Il ne peut rater le soupire de bien-être qui échappe à l'hyperactif, en réponse, son épiderme frisonne de plaisir.

- _**Est-ce que(…)**_

Une étrange nervosité empli Stiles, qui se répercute sur ses paroles et qui fait hausser un sourcil interrogateur a Derek.

- _**Oui ? **_

_**- Est-ce qu'on annonce aux autres qu'on sort ensemble ?**_

_**- Je n'y ai pas spécialement réfléchis, alors, c'est toi qui décide…**_

_**- Sérieux ? Je(…) j'aimerais en parler en premier avec mon père, même si, je pense qu'il sait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Et Scott aussi. Je veux le ménager un peu, il risque de faire une syncope et …**_

_**- Pardon ? **_

_**- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse ? **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**_

_**- Que veux parler à mon père et à Scott avant d'officialiser complétement… devant toute la meute.**_

_**- Non. Tes sentiments…**_

_**- Oh. Maintenant que tu le dis… je fais un piètre petit ami. On commence à peine à sortir ensemble et j'omets le plus important…**_

_**- Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer à te dévoiler, Stiles. Je prendrais tout ce que tu accepteras de me donner…**_

_**- Alors dans ce cas, pour information : Je vous aime Mr Hale.**_

Le cœur de Derek manque un battement, puis, un second. Puis s'emballe. Ses joues chauffent et il doit fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas arrêter la voiture sur le bas-côté, pour embrasser à perdre haleine le jeune homme a ses côtés. Il sent les yeux de Stiles le scruter attentivement, puis, un sourire fendre son visage jovial, comme si, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisais. Une main se pose sur sa cuisse, une onde de chaleur le traverse, élit domicile dans une partie spécifique de son anatomie. Le silence s'étire, s'allonge, les enveloppe tendrement.

Stiles et Derek étaient à peine rentrés que Scott les interpellait dans le couloir, ils soupirèrent en cœur devant le visage rouge de colère du joueur de Lacrosse.

_**- Jamais tu ne réponds à tes messages ? Je t'en ai envoyé des dizaines ! Quand à toi Derek, ne recommence plus jamais… la prochaine fois –s'il y en a une- je viendrais avec vous.**_

_**- Oh, mon p'ti Scotty, tout va bien. Je suis toujours en vie et pour information, grâce à Derek, j'ai passé une excellente fin de journée. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Alors, lâche-le…**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que… tu le défends ? Je suis ton meilleur ami…**_

_**- Et ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, que tu ne peux pas être en tord…**_

_**- Scott, tu es ridicule. Il va bien, il est rentré… **_

_**- QUOI ? Mais tu te rappelles qui est-ce que tu défends ? Derek Hale, celui qui te faisait flipper… qui est toujours grognons, qui aboie des ordres… **_

Derek se rapproche de Stiles, remarque les points qui se sont fermés de colère, la mâchoire crispée, instinctivement il pose une main sur son dos, en une douce caresse. Etonnant avec quelle facilitée les gestes tendres lui viennent. Ses yeux croisent ceux de McCall, un petit sourire moqueur orne ses lèvres.

- _**Tu as peur de moi Stiles ? **_

_**- Le terme qu'a employé Scott était « faisait » … donc au passé. Depuis, j'ai évolué. Quand à toi Scott, garde tes réflexions pour toi en ce qui concerne Derek. Je ne critique pas Allison, moi. Pourtant, j'aurai pas mal de chose à dire… **_

_**- Allison est ma petite amie.**_

_**- Réfléchis, peut-être que tu comprendras, sur ce… je vais aller commander les pizzas, a moins, que l'un d'entre vous s'est mis à la cuisine. Ce dont je doute.**_

Puis, il plante Scott dans le couloir, à la recherche du téléphone. Derek rit devant l'air ahuri de McCall, passe devant lui, mais, au passage tapote l'épaule du jeune homme, faussement compatissant. L'alpha rejoint ses bêtas dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur le dos de son petit-ami, avant de s'assoir confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils individuels. Il ferme les yeux quelques instants, pour savourer cette nouvelle quiétude qui le parcourt.

- _**Où est-ce que vous étiez parti ? **_

Derek contemple Jackson, assis à la table du salon, un cahier de cours ouvert devant lui, un stylo à la main et le regard interrogatif. Boyd et Isaac sont du genre à ne pas poser de question, à savoir quand ne pas en poser. Contrairement à Whittemore. D'ailleurs, Danny s'appliquait à le fusiller du regard avec le message suivant : « _ça te regarde pas, abruti !_ » apparemment c'était trop subtil pour l'égo surdimensionné de son meilleur ami.

- _**En quoi ça te regarde ? **_

_**- Simple curiosité. Vous êtes partis longtemps et je suis étonné qu'il soit toujours en vie…**_

_**- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je pourrais réellement tuer Stiles ? **_

_**- Peut-être parce qu'il parle trop ? **_Expose Isaac.

_**- Parce qu'il est agaçant ? **_Propose Jackson.

_**- Parce qu'il parle la nuit ? **_ Boyd et son humour étrange. Il va vraiment devoir lui en toucher deux mots.

- _**Parce qu'il pose des questions étranges ? **_Danny semblait avoir des choses à dire sur le comportement de son compagnon.

_**- Je vois que je suis aimé ici ! Je rappelle que vous êtes chez moi, je pourrais vous foutre dehors ! **_

Des rires moqueurs accueillent la menace de Stiles. Le message est clair, comme si, il pouvait les virer, eux, des loups garous. Un pauvre humain ne fait pas le poids.

- _**Et je l'aiderais à vous éjecter.**_

Une nuée de visages étonnés, ahuris, indignés se tournent vers lui. Il hausse les épaules, il fait ce qu'il veut, il est l'alpha.

- _**Merci Bad Wolf.**_

Et le plus naturellement du monde, Stiles s'assois sur ses genoux, de côté, une de ses mains crochetant sa nuque. Le Co-capitaine et Isaac, les contemplent ahuris, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Boyd a un petit sourire en coin, un peu vantard, avec un message sous-jacent « je le savais ». Danny les caressent du regard tendrement, il n'est pas le seul à être sorti du placard. Et Scott qui vient enfin de bouger et d'entrer dans le salon, son expression oscille entre incrédulité et crise cardiaque. Ce qui lui donne un air de cartoon, le visage qui lentement et inexorablement devient rouge jusqu'à exploser. Sa main gauche se pose sur la hanche de son compagnon, l'autre s'échoue sur sa cuisse tendrement, la tête se tourne, les yeux se captent et ne pouvant résister à son envie, appose ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'il aime. Echange doux et chaste, instant papillon. Ils se séparent de quelques centimètres, un sourire idiot accroché sur leurs faces d'amoureux transis.

- _**Je pensais que tu voulais attendre d'avoir mis au courant ton père et Scott. Les ménagés…**_

_**- Là c'est raté, on a perdu Scott. **_Constate Isaac.

_**- Il s'en remettra. Pour certaines choses, je n'ai absolument aucune patience… et puis, autrement ça n'aurais pas été moi ! **_

Un sourire angélique appuie ses paroles.

- _**Bien. Les pizzas arrivent dans environ trente minutes, merci de cotiser pour l'argent et n'oublier pas le pourboire…**_

En moins de cinq minutes, avec les fonds de poches, l'argent est récolté et Isaac désigné pour ouvrir la porte le moment venu.

- _**En attendant la nourriture. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir ? **_

_**- J'aime bien Arrow ! Ça vous tente ? **_Propose Danny.

- _**Falling Skies, c'est la saison 3. **_Isaac.

- _**Je vous laisse choisir, pour ma part, Jeudi, vous n'aurez pas voix au chapitre. Le jeudi c'est Supernatural ! Pas de commentaire, de revendication ou quoique ce soit d'autres… C'est comme ça, point. L'intimidation ne marchera pas, mon petit ami est l'alpha ! **_

Derek souri amoureusement. Stiles est plutôt à l'aise avec leur mise en couple, semble heureux et épanouie. Sa main se resserre sur la hanche et son visage se cache dans son cou, hume son odeur. Ça aussi c'est nouveau, ce besoin de lui prouver qu'il peut être tendre, pour lui également. Sentir cette peau réagir à son toucher, entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement à ses paroles ou encore la lueur de désir qui passe furtivement de temps en temps dans ses yeux.

Le débat sur ce qu'ils vont regarder continue de faire rage entre les bêtas, Stiles les regardent en souriant tendrement, mais, un léger pli barre son front.

- _**Un souci ? **_

_**- Mon père devrait être rentré depuis le temps…**_

_**- Tu as regardé tes messages ? **_

_**- Ah…**_

D'un bond, il se lève en direction du couloir pour aller récupérer son téléphone portable dans son sac de cours avant de reprendre sa place sur ses genoux, le souffle légèrement court. L'Alpha regarde les longs doigts de Stiles virevolter sur l'écran tactile, un petit grognement s'élève de ses lèvres.

- _**Là… mon père m'a envoyé un sms avec le portable de quelqu'un d'autre « Salut fiston. J'ai quelque chose de prévu, je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Commande quelque chose pour tout le groupe, y'a des sous dans le bocal pour les courses. Bisous. Je t'aime, Papa. »… tu crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ? **_

Derek regarde le sms que Stiles contemple, avant de jeter un œil sur le numéro de téléphone, il grimace.

- _**Je connais le numéro…**_

_**- Vraiment ? Il appartient à qui ? **_

_**- Mon oncle.**_

Peter allait être impossible à vivre. Chris va s'immiscer encore plus profondément dans la vie de la meute, reste à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et il fallait espérer que ce qu'il expérimentait, allait plaire au père de Stiles, sinon, la situation déjà précaire allait devenir infernale. Ses yeux captent les émotions qui traversent rapidement le visage de son compagnon. Etonnement. Ahurissement. Incrédulité. Fatalité puis s'arrête sur une détermination farouche.

- _**C'n'est pas vrai… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais, je te préviens, ils lui font du mal… je les abats ! **_

Derek souri, un sentiment de tendresse et de respect étreignant son cœur. Cet humain l'étonnera toujours.

- _**Je n'en doute pas ! Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main… je m'occuperais de Peter avec grand plaisir.**_

* * *

C'est long, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi interminable. L'inspiration que voulez-vous !

J'offre une fanfiction avec toutes les contraintes que vous souhaitez, au premier(ère) qui trouvera toutes les références, que j'ai incrustée. Good Luck.

Merci d'avoir lu, jusqu'au bout. Je vous aime mes petits louveteaux.


End file.
